


Let there be no words between us

by Sashaya



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Broken People In Love, Love, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of past abuse, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This thing between them, this feeling of home, belonging, safety – they don’t talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let there be no words between us

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._
> 
> Warnings: I think I got lost writing this. 
> 
> **Great thanks to my wonderful Nehelena.**

This _thing_ between them, this feeling of _home, belonging, safety_ – they don’t talk about it. It just is, the same way Worick’s perverted grin is always present on his face. 

It simply is and they like it too much to destroy their little heaven. 

Alex doesn’t think about it, doesn’t want to analyze it because sometimes she can still feels Barry’s ghost on her shoulder, she can feel his hands on her body. It makes her sick and she’d run away from her boys, too scared to taint them.

 _She wouldn’t care, wouldn’t listen that they’re already dripping with sins._

Nicolas doesn’t think about it because he still visits Veronica, still holds her hand and mutters broken half-words. He can taste blood in the air, a metallic scent that started before he could understand it but he learnt to love it when Worick’s father lay at his feet. 

_He can’t bring himself to feel guilty over this and he knows Worick holds it against him._

Worick watches Alex and Nicolas, watches slow and hesitant gestures become something natural, easy and needed. Worick watches as Alex and Nic fall in love, with no fireworks and no big revelations. He looks at them and grins in a completely free, unguarded way because he’s loved them from the beginning, despite everything and he feels like celebrating when he sees them together.

_He sometimes wonders if they want him too._

They are broken – this little… not-family they created, is broken. They have the worst foundations for happiness and maybe only Alex knows what “love” really is but she still doesn’t remember her life Before. 

They have no idea how to look at the world without suspicious, without _fight_ being their first reaction. Alex tries, she really does. She stands on the roof and looks at the sunrise and tells herself she really wanted to see it, that it weren’t nightmares that made her run away from their bed. 

Nothing really changes. Worick picks up the phone and leaves. He comes back with lipstick smeared on his shirt, smells like he took a bath in perfumes, he doesn’t hide hickeys and scratches on his body. 

Nothing really changes. Alex waits for something bad to happen, tries to leave a few times but always wanders back into their apartment. She doesn’t sleep and smiles despite being dead on her feet. She doesn’t let them touch her yet.

Nothing really changes. Nicolas spends his time downstairs, hides from Alex and swears at Worick stealing his shirts. He ignores Alex talking to him, plays with Nina and shuts down the world.

The bed is bigger now and there’s no heat in their touches when Alex is with them. Sometimes she sits in the room when they need to just _let go_ and watches, smiles at them bickering even when they’re naked and they couldn’t be more in love. 

Sometimes, Alex kisses them – deep and hungry, a promise and a thank-you for letting her go at her own pace. Worick smiles against her lips, always tells her _thank you_. Nicolas closes his eyes and gets lost, let them see him like this.

 

They’re good like this.


End file.
